


The Wizard of Oz

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Films, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry... Draco's favourite film is WHAT?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard of Oz

“I’m sorry… Your favourite film is WHAT?!” Ron’s eyes are wide and Draco shrugs, picking up his glass of whiskey. 

“The Wizard of Oz,” he states again, glancing up to see his friend looking at him like he’s crazy. “What? I like the idea that the wizard is just a con man…” He downs his whiskey and places the glass back on the coffee table. 

“You’re bloody mental,” Ron scoffs and Draco glares at him. 

“Why can’t that be Draco’s favourite film?” Hermione comes in and smiles warmly at Draco before sitting down in the armchair Ron is in. “The whole point of Harry and I showing you muggle films is so that you can enjoy them.” She scowls at Ron and he sighs, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. 

“I heard my name,” Harry says as he walks into the room. Draco looks up at Harry and his heart jumps. Harry is wrapped in a large green knitted jumper that makes his eyes glow and grey jogging bottoms that Draco knows from experience are soft and warm and his hair is sticking up everywhere. He looks dishevelled and sleepy and unbearably sexy. He rubs his eyes as he wanders over to where Draco is sat on the sofa and slumps down next to him, nuzzling into his side. “When did you get here?” Harry mumbles. 

“About an hour ago. I didn’t want to wake you up,” Draco smiles down at him before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“I don’t like working at night,” Harry grumbles and Ron chuckles from across the room. Draco rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on Harry. 

“Well the case is almost over,” Draco whispers and Harry beams sleepily up at him. There’s a soft silence for a moment until Ron Weasley decides it’s too much. 

“Harry guess what Draco’s favourite film is,” Ron scoffs and Draco groans, sinking into the sofa further, “The Wizard of Oz!” Harry sits up and frowns at Draco. 

“What?! How can that be your favourite film?!” His voice he’s higher than normal, shocked and sleepy and cute. Draco sighs, shrugging. 

“I don’t know! It just is!” He looks to Hermione for support and she grimaces. 

“We have to right this wrong!“ Harry moves to pick up the remote, his jumper sliding up and exposing a strip of smooth skin. Draco takes a deep breath and Harry grins at him. "Ron! Pick a film!” He exclaims, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“The Godfather!” Ron shouts and Hermione groans next to him. 

“Not The Godfather. You always want to watch The Godfather! Draco has SEEN The Godfather!” She raises her eyebrows and Ron falls back into the armchair. 

“Exactly… And it isn’t his favourite film, so clearly he needs to see it again!” Ron grumbles and Hermione leans into him, giving him a firm look. He opens his eyes wide and then relaxes back into the chair, holding onto Hermione and muttering under his breath. Draco tries not to laugh at them. 

“Ok, not The Godfather. Hermione? Suggestions?” Harry starts up Netflix and snuggles back into Draco’s side. Draco feels the warmth rush through him and he holds his boyfriend closer. 

“Well if Draco likes The Wizard of Oz he might like Seven Brides for Seven Brothers…” She smiles. 

“No! Oh no! We are not watching another musical…“ 

"But if Draco…" 

"I don’t bloody care! That’s the whole point of watching a film…" 

Draco sits and watches as they argue between themselves, almost forgetting that Draco and Harry are there. He feels Harry shifting next to him and he looks down into heavily lidded green eyes. 

"I don’t care if your favourite film is The Wizard of Oz. Mine’s My Cousin Vinnie…” Harry mumbles before leaning his head down and nuzzling into Draco’s lap. Draco bends to press a soft kiss to his forehead, before stroking his hair whilst he falls asleep, their friends arguing softly in the background.


End file.
